


City Jedi

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A shared mission shows Aayla and Adi sides of each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, my dear ilyena_sylph, for the suggestion.

"When Master Windu suggested I needed a change of pace, and that I should help you, Knight Secura, I do not think this is what he had in mind!"

Aayla had to laugh at the Coruscanti-born Tholothian master with her, softly, covering it with her hand at least. "I'm sorry, Adi. You are always so at ease, in the situations I have seen you in, yet… you are most certainly not comfortable with this rugged planet."

"What is it they say? I am very much a city being, a child of Coruscant," Adi complained. "Are you certain your contact said here? Not in the… settlement? Because that was not a city."

Aayla giggled again, earning a glare this time. "Yes, and we will not have to wait long, Adi. You will be able to shake the dust out of your headdress soon enough."

Adi glared, then huffed. "I don't remember you being this cheeky as a Padawan."

"That's because, my esteemed Master Adi, I was trying to be serious and even out Quin's irreverence," Aayla said before looking to the east. All levity escaped her face and twitching lekku, as she reached for her lightsaber. "That's not my contact's ship and it's coming in too fast."

"Oh, good. A reason to stir up the dust more, but at least I get to break someone's pride," Adi told her, preparing to defend herself and aid Aayla.

"And, when we crash the ship, it won't cause property damage!" Aayla said happily.

"Cheeky," Adi repeated before the fight was on them in the form of turbo-lasers to deflect.


End file.
